


24 horas

by otpthiam (porrayra)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Halloween, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porrayra/pseuds/otpthiam
Summary: Bruuubs, espero que você goste!!!
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	24 horas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xktsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/gifts).



> Bruuubs, espero que você goste!!!

_31 outubro de 2015, 21:30_

— Eu já disse que não quero ir – Liam reclamou pela décima quinta vez, esfregando a mão sobre o pulso, incomodado.

Mason, que até então parecia estar mais focado no celular do que no amigo, percebeu. — Está queimando, não está?

— Não…?– mentiu descaradamente, tentando esconder o pulso do olhar curioso de Mase. Sem sucesso.

— Você sabe o que isso quer dizer.

— _Gostaria de não saber._

Mason bufou, puxando Liamda cama e o obrigando a entrar no banheiro para se arrumar. — Não é assim tão ruim, ok? Quando conheci o Corey foi igualzinho. As coisas vão melhorar quando vocês se encontrarem.– disse, mostrando a marca em seu pulso " _C. Bryant_ ".

Fechando a porta, Liam ligou o chuveiro e sentou no chão do banheiro, encarando as letras que queimavam em sua pele. " _T. Raeken_ ".

— Que nome idiota.– suspirou.

Desde que o nome de sua alma-gêmea começou a aparecer em seu pulso, Liam havia entrado num estado de extrema negação. Para ele, todo o conceito de estar predestinado a amar alguém incondicionalmente para o resto da vida era sufocante.

" _Mas são assim que as coisas funcionam, e não se pode mudar isso_." sua mãe lhe disse, em um dia qualquer de verão. Porém Liam nunca se importou muito com as regras, ele queria ser o primeiro a ser diferente, a quebrar o padrão.

De modo geral, as primeiras marcas começam a aparecer aos 5 anos. Ao longo da adolescência, o borrão preto vai se transformando numa combinação de letras que demarcam a inicial e o sobrenome da sua alma-gêmea. Uma vez que o nome é definido, não há troca. E a menor possibilidade de não ficarem juntos resulta em uma dor física e emocional tão extrema que poucos puderam suportar.

24 horas antes de conhecer sua alma-gêmea, a marca começa a queimar. Não é uma dor insuportável, mas um incômodo irritante. Como se tivesse alguém do seu lado te lembrando a todo momento que não há escapatória. Que você perdeu o direito de escolha.

A marca de Liam começou a queimar às 23:42 do dia 30 de outubro de 2020. O que significa que faltam 2 horas e 12 minutos para que ele seja eternamente atado pelo destino a alguém que ele nunca viu na vida.

— Entra logo no banho, seu eboy fedido.– Mason gritou do lado de fora.

Liam não pôde deixar de sorrir, mesmo sentindo seu coração apertar cada vez mais.

2 horas e 12 minutos.

* * *

_31 outubro de 2015, 22:24_

Liam encarou impaciente o relógio do celular. Já faz 15 minutos que eles chegaram na casa da Lydia para a maior festa de Halloween da cidade. Basicamente todos os habitantes de Beacon Hills com menos de 25 anos estavam aqui e, embora tudo estivesse perfeito, Liam não conseguia relaxar.

— Meu deus que festa chata.– Liam resmungou, sentindo sua frustração ser engolida pela cacofonia de vozes e música.

Se Mason e Corey ouviram, escolheram ignorar. — Ela já deve estar chegando, Liam.

_Ela_. A palavra reverberou na mente de Liam. Como poderia o universo assumir não só a pessoa que ele iria amar, mas também sua sexualidade. — E se eu não quiser encontrar com _ela_?

— Por Deus, Liam! Promete que vai pelo menos tentar conhecer a Tara. Ela é uma sem-amor, mas é literalmente a única pessoa com nome T. Raeken em Beacon Hills.

_Sem-amor_. Pessoas que nunca desenvolvem uma marca. A sociedade as vê como um exemplo de tristeza e solidão, como se estivessem destinadas a nunca encontrar o amor verdadeiro. Todos viam isso como um fardo, Liam via como liberdade.

— Eu vou tentar.

— Ótimo, ela deve chegar aqui umas 23:20, marquei de vocês se encontrarem no quarto da Lyds.

Liam encarou o relógio mais uma vez.

1 hora e 18 minutos.

* * *

_31 outubro de 2015, 22:24_

_Do outro lado da cidade._

— Eu não acredito que você chegou a tempo!

Theo perdeu o equilíbrio quando o corpo da irmã se chocou contra o dele num abraço apertado. — Tara!

Depois de alguns segundos, ela finalmente soltou o menino, submetendo-o a uma inspeção rigorosa — Meu deus, como você cresceu!

Com um sorriso presunçoso, Theo flexionou os músculos que adquiriu como jogador de futebol americano em Los Angeles. — O que eu posso dizer? Beverly Hills High tem me tratado muito bem.

Mesmo com a distância e tempo sem se ver, parecia que nada havia mudado, como se Tara e Theo ainda fossem aquelas mesmas crianças de 8 anos, animadas para pedir doces.

O Halloween sempre foi um evento na casa dos Raeken. Com apenas um ano de diferença entre os irmãos, os pais sempre arranjavam fantasias complementares para os dois. Não existia Theo sem Tara, ou Tara sem Theo.

As coisas se mantiveram assim até dois anos atrás, quando seus pais se separaram. Theo se mudou com a mãe para Los Angeles, enquanto Tara permaneceu com o pai em Beacon Hills. Esse era o primeiro Halloween em que os dois se reuniam novamente.

— E então, quais os planos para hoje?– Theo perguntou.

Com um sorriso, Tara tirou da sacola as fantasias recém adquiridas. — Leia e Luke Skywalker.

* * *

_31 outubro de 2015, 23:37_

— Como assim você vai precisar ir embora? Eu vim pra casa só pra vir nessa festa com você!

Tara fez biquinho e se sentiu um pouco culpada por abandonar o irmão numa festa em que ele não conhecia ninguém. — Me desculpa!– ela olhou nervosa em volta. — Mas eu não vou conseguir encontrar com o menino, ele tá esperando que eu seja a alma gêmea dele, e eu não sei lidar com isso.

— E então você vai me deixar aqui pra dar um fora nele no seu lugar?– Theo perguntou incrédulo.

— Sim?– Tara tentou, esperançosa. — Olha, eu te espero lá fora e depois vamos para outra festa.

Theo revirou os olhos. — Você é inacreditável!

* * *

_31 outubro de 2015, 23:27_

Nesse mesmo horário, na mesma casa, apenas uma andar acima de onde acontecia a pequena discussão entre Theo e Tara, estava Liam. Às portas do quarto de Lydia, se perguntando se deveria ou não entrar.

Depois de pesar todos os prós (nenhum) e os contras (todos), Liam decidiu que não entraria no quarto. O garoto correu para o andar de baixo, se escondendo na cozinha, onde estavam os salgadinhos.

A marca em seu pulso ardia cada vez mais intensamente.

15 minutos.

* * *

_31 outubro de 2015, 23:34_

Theo parou na porta do quarto onde ele deveria entrar e quebrar o pobre coração de um garoto que ele sequer sabia o nome. Passando a mão pelos cabelos, ele suspirou xingando a irmã em pequenos murmúrios abafados.

Ele tocou a maçaneta, ansiedade queimando seu estômago. Respirou fundo e finalmente abriu a porta. Apenas para encontrar um quarto vazio.

Suprimindo o riso, Theo circulou pelo quarto, esperando. Ele olhou as fotos, os livros sobre a mesa, algumas notas espalhadas pelas paredes, mas logo se cansou.

" _Cinco minutos,_ " decidiu, encarando o celular. " _Às_ _23:38 eu vou embora._ "

Às 23:58, Theo decidiu esperar até 23:40.

Ninguém apareceu.

* * *

_31 outubro de 2015, 23:40_

Liam estava se preparando para voltar à pista de dança, seguro de que por agora a garota já deveria ter ido embora, então ele poderia dizer para Mason que ninguém apareceu.

O ponteiro do relógio sobre a geladeira se moveu. 23:41. E ele estava sozinho, escondido na cozinha atrás de um barril de cerveja.

2 minutos.

* * *

_31 outubro de 2015, 23:41_

Theo entrou na cozinha, distraído, procurando o contato da irmã no celular para rir da cara dela por ter levado um bolo do garoto que ela estava com tanto medo de conhecer.

Ele parou perto de um balcão com petiscos e passou alguns segundos inspecionando os salgadinhos como se escolher a coxinha errada pudesse ocasionar na explosão de uma bomba.

Os sons da festa estavam abafados, como se a cozinha tivesse algum tipo de isolamento acústico. Por isso que, quando Liam se mexeu atrás do barril de cerveja, Theo achou ter ouvido alguma coisa.

* * *

_31 outubro de 2015, 23:42_

Liam tinha se retraído ainda mais quando ouviu sons de passos entrando na cozinha, com medo de Mason e Corey finalmente tivessem achado o esconderijo dele. Ou pior, Tara.

Mas quando, finalmente, os barulhos de passos pararam, ele achou que não faria mal espiar. Para sua felicidade, não havia mais ninguém ali.

Ele olhou em volta, ainda abaixado, tentando não chamar atenção.

— Fugindo de alguém?– perguntou uma voz sarcástica atrás dele.

O grito de Liam rasgou o ar, numa imitação de filme de terror digna de Oscar. Ele mal teve tempo de se recuperar do susto, quando o garoto de olhos verdes em sua frente lhe estendeu a mão, oferecendo ajuda para se levantar.

0 minutos.

* * *

_31 outubro de 2020, 23:41_

Liam estava ansioso, olhando o relógio mais uma vez, esperando o relógio marcar 23:42 como quem espera a meia noite no ano novo. Theo, por sua vez, não conseguia não achar adorável a forma como o namorado esperava ansiosamente para comemorar a hora exata em que se conheceram.

Cinco anos. Cinco anos desde a primeira troca de olhares, desde o primeiro toque, desde a primeira conversa. E Theo se lembra de cada detalhe de quando conheceu sua alma-gêmea.

Ele lembra de como Liam estava absolutamente encantador vestido de Han Solo, como eles conversaram por horas escondidos na cozinha sobre todas as coisas da vida e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo.

Theo se lembra de como Liam se recusou a saber o nome dele, por que não queria ficar preso às amarras do destino, e de como o garoto havia decidido após o primeiro beijo que eles seriam alma-gêmeas antes mesmo de descobrir que estava beijando a pessoa que o universo havia separado apenas para ele.

* * *

_31 outubro de 2020, 23:42_

Liam encarava o relógio ansiosamente, como todos os anos, esperando para celebrar mais um ano ao lado do amor de sua vida. Mas, dessa vez, ao invés de um beijo logo nos primeiros segundos, quando o relógio marcou 23:42, Liam se ajoelhou, tirando do bolso da fantasia de abóbora uma pequena caixinha com uma aliança.

— Theodore Raeken. T. Raeken. Minha alma-gêmea e o grande amor da minha vida, você aceita se casar comigo?

0 minutos.


End file.
